


What To Do With You?

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Niles finds a way to entertain himself while he and Corrin are stuck in a boring strategy meeting





	What To Do With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Niles’s hand was dangerously close to his crotch. 

Doing his best to ignore it, focusing all of his attention on what Xander was currently saying (it was proving difficult, though since he’d missed the first part of it so now, he had no idea what he was talking about), Corrin lightly tapped his fingers against Niles wrist, hopefully sending a very clear signal that he needed to stop that shenanigan. There was a raspy chuckle next to his ear, followed by a warm breath brushing across his skin as Niles leaned down to press a soft kiss against his temple. Corrin, in response, shot him a quick disapproving look, flushing a little when Niles simply smiled that teasing smirk of his, then turned to look back at Xander. 

He should have known better than to sit next to Niles. It’d been a mistake on his part to think Niles would behave himself when they were sitting in the back, up in the balcony, in a dimly lit room that was filled with people who weren’t paying an inch of attention to them. Also didn’t help that they were partially hidden from view by one of the support beams. Rather, just as he was trying to do, they were focused on the small group at the front of the room. Xander, Ryoma, Yukimura and Leo were discussing…something. It was a strategy meeting so he imagined it had to do with that but he just couldn’t catch up. 

Mostly because Niles's hand was once again inching down towards his crotch. 

Blowing out a quiet huff of irritation, Corrin was about to just straight tell him to knock it off, this was not the time for it when abruptly, perhaps sensing that Corrin was going to put a full stop to his mischief, Niles pushed his hand underneath his trousers and drawers, a calloused palm gliding over his skin as it slid down to his cock, where it wrapped firmly around his soft length and began to awkwardly pump, constrained by the confines of his pants. Biting back the sharp cry that rose to his lips, heat flooding into his cheeks, Corrin grabbed hold of Niles arm, meaning to stop him somehow, only for his movements to falter when Niles very gently squeezed the head of his cock, sending a bolt of electric pleasure up his spine. 

Shivering, sweat popping up on his forehead, Corrin lowered his head, clenched his teeth together, clapping a hand over his mouth as the pleasure steadily built, making it harder and harder to hold back his moans. Glancing up at Niles out of the corner of his eye, he found a lusty, heated gaze staring back down at him. The bastard, did he have no sense of decency?! How could he do something like this when they were in a public place, surrounded by people? Someone could spot them at any moment! If someone were to spot them, he’d never get over that embarrassment! 

Niles leaned down to lick the shell of his ear, “Does it feel good? You’re trembling so much. Are you gonna cum?” 

“Stop-!” Corrin ground out, gasping softly when Niles lightly bit down on his earlobe. 

It was becoming so hard to hold back his moans. Niles’s knew all his weak spots, and was eagerly exploiting him. Good, it felt so good. The calloused palm smoothing against the sensitive skin, the talented fingers squeezing and stroking him, the warm breath brushing along the curve of his neck, the firm lips pressing little wet kisses everywhere he could reach – all felt so good. Mighty waves of pleasure were roaring through him. He couldn’t hold on. Cumming, he was going to cum! 

A violent shudder wracked his body. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not wail out into the quiet room as he spent himself into Niles’s hand. Hips bucking erratically, thrusting into the tight ring of Niles’s fingers, Corrin whimpered softly, his legs trembling, his heart thudding hard against the confines of his ribs as Niles squeezed out every last drop. Finally coming down, tingling and overheated, Corrin panted softly, tears clinging to his eyelashes, burning with residual pleasure and embarrassment. Gods, he hoped no one had seen them. Quickly glancing around the room, he was a little comforted to find that the same scene as before was playing out. It didn’t look as though someone had noticed what had just transpired behind them. 

“You’re so adorable.” Niles cooed directly into his ear, making him shudder again. Sliding his hand out of Corrin’s trousers, he brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and noisily licked a swath of jizz off his skin, humming contentedly underneath his breath, “So yummy. I can never get enough of your milk.” 

“You goddamn deviant.” Corrin rasped, “What if someone had seen us?” 

Niles licked off the rest of Corrin’s cum from his hand, “They probably would have cum in their pants at the sight of your cute face.” 

Corrin sputtered, then sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping, “Don’t know why I’d expect any other response. What is wrong with you?” 

“It’s your fault for being so tantalizing.” Niles teased, leaning down to press a soft, warm kiss against Corrin’s lips, “I warned you before, didn’t I? You really don’t know what you’re getting yourself into by being with me.” 

He stared at him, thoroughly unimpressed for a moment then turned away, reaching up to push Niles face away as he giggled. Forcing his attention back onto Ryoma, who was the one speaking now, hopefully completely unaware, he said in a flat voice, “Well, I guess you’ll be sleeping alone for the rest of the week.” 

The intention was to have Niles repent, maybe even apologize with the promise that he wouldn’t get up to that kind of mischief again but…really, he didn’t even know why he bothered. Niles laughed softly, caught hold of his wrist and easily moved it out of the way so he could lean down in an attempt to capture Corrin’s lips again, only for the kiss to land on his cheek when he moved his head out of the way, “As if you could stand to spend one night away from me.” 

Rolling his eyes, Corrin sighed and said, “You better consider yourself lucky I love you so much, otherwise you’d have a broken nose right now.” 

“I do.” Niles whispered, brushing the tip of his nose along the curve of Corrin’s cheek, “I don’t know how I got this lucky or why someone like you would ever settle for me but now that you have,” strong, muscular arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly to a warm, beefy chest, “I’m never letting you go.” 

“Sweet talking isn’t going to make me any less mad.” Corrin said without any heat, his annoyance already fading, the heat returning to his face. He was snuggling closer to Niles before he realized it, pressing his cheek firmly to his chest. Above him, Niles chuckled huskily, brushing his calloused through Corrin’s hair. This man…he just didn’t know what to do with him.


End file.
